Meeting the parents
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: During Thanksgiving, Matthew has Romano meet his family, who are as crazy as they come. RomanoxCanada Possible AmeIta Rated T for Romano's big mouth. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this in boredom and because RomaCan is my One True Crack Pairing (OTCP) and I wanted to write about it since there isn't much stories about them…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

Meeting the family.

_Canada's pov_

We had been going out for 7 months. 7 short months until he popped the question on July 1st, my birthday, by doing that cliché move where you kneel on one knee in the middle of a restaurant and pull out a ring box out of your pocket.

"Matthew Williams, will you marry me?" He was as red as a tomato and I had to say what I had to say.

"No."

"WELL GRAZIE! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY…wait…did you just say no?" Romano said, finally catching up to what I said and still blushing at the fact I said no and some people were still staring at us. He did get everybody quiet just to do this one thing, and it had gone to waste.

"You mean you don't want to marry me?" He already was tearing up. Although everybody knew Romano as a foul mouthed and rude person, he was different around me. He never swore unless he was embarrassed, or if he couldn't help it, and he was able to share his feelings with me, and of course, he was one of the people besides my family who notices me.

"No! I want to marry you and all, but Romano…" I pulled him off the floor (He was still kneeling) and back into his seat. People where already returning to their dinner and once they all were minding their own business, I turned to Romano. "It's just that we have been going out for 7 months and…"

"You think it's too soon…damn it, I knew I should've waited…" He mumbled under his breath, though I heard it all.

"No it's just that….ok remember 4 months ago you took me to Italy to meet your family?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Yeah, but it wasn't really special since it was just my stupid baby brother there."

It was true, when we had gone to Italy to visit, the only family he had there was Feliciano, and they only knew their grandpa, but he passed away before I could meet him.

"Well, it's just that in the 7 months we've gone out, you've never met _my_ family." I finally said.

This earned a laugh from Romano. "That's all? And this whole time, I though it was because of something else."

"Be serious Romano. The whole time we had gone out, I haven't told them about you once." I said, biting my lip

"Why not?" Romano was looking a little miffed at the fact I hesitated to tell my family about my lover.

I sighed. "Well because, knowing them…" I trailed off. It wasn't because of some sad childhood of mind or some tragic event; it was because I really didn't know how to describe them.

Romano saw this and took my hand. "Hey it's okay, I get it, you can't describe them. So let's just visit them and we'll be good, si?"

We looked into eachother's eyes. He had the look in his eyes that told me that we were gonna go no matter what I say.

I sighed and caved in. "Okay fine…"

He smiled. There was that side of Romano that not much people get to see. "Okay, so where can I meet them?"

I thought about it. "Well its going to be a little difficult since my dad and papa split up and my papa moved back to France and my dad stayed in London."

He raised a brow. "London?" It made sense, since my dad was from London, and my papa was from France, it probably made him wonder what I was doing in Canada. I didn't really want to explain so I just nodded. "Yeah, and then my brother-"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" He yelled, gaining attention from some of the customer.

"Quiet Romano!" I hushed him "But yeah I have a brother, he's actually my twin. When we were little, people used to mistake me for him."

"This whole time…" He started "And you didn't tell me you had a twin?"

"And you didn't tell me you had connections to the mafia." I retaliated. He instantly shut up. It's a funny story actually, the mafia came to collect money and came to our house one time. That day, I found out what Romano was doing in Canada.

I continued. "and anyways, it's only been seven months. And anyway, my brother lives in New York City in America but I think I call all of them to come over for Thanksgiving in our house.

He mumbled under his breath. "Fine…it's going to be a long time, but it better be fuckin worth it Mateo."

I pecked him on the cheek and promised him. "It will be."

_4 months and 26 days later: Thanksgiving_

It had been a long 4 months preparing. I had to make numerous phone calls to my family to get them to come here for Thanksgiving. Getting Alfred to agree was easy…It was getting my parents to agree that had been difficult. I told my parents all about my relationship with Romano (Except for the proposal of course) and they were generally happy, and they were happy when I told them to come over for Thanksgiving, until of course, I told both of them that the other was coming.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M STAYING IN THE SAME _ROOM_ WITH THAT FROG!" My dad would say each time…

"Non! I am not standing close to that Arthur!" My papa would say.

However, I had told Alfred that our parents were fighting, and somehow, he made them agree to try to not fight for one day. He said something about blackmail from last Christmas. Darn shame I missed it to be with Romano. We had been in Italy at that time.

So yup, perfect plan, perfect day. According to their flight schedules, Alfred would make it here first, then dad, then finally papa. I even encouraged Romano to invite Feliciano to come over. But knowing Feliciano, he would probably take all his time packing and probably be here last.

And that was it. The last thing to do was telling (or warning him) Romano about my families…erm…quirks. Warning him about Alfred's more than certain gluttony, to my dad's probable sarcastic remarks, to my papa's certain flirting.

_Ding!_ My ears perked up and I got up from the couch me and Romano were sitting on. "damn it that's the turkey." Romano mumbled. For this Thanksgiving, we decided to make of course a turkey, and also served spaghetti and a salad (With bacon bits, because that's the only way Alfred will even go close to it)

"Oh that reminds me Romano" I tugged on his sleeve to stop him before he could go. "When they're here, my parents are going to try not to fight so can you try to not cuss?"

He thought about it and I stared at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could pull off.

"Fiiiine…" He sighed. "But just for today, and just because you asked me too."

"Heh, okay" and he went to the kitchen to get the turkey out of the oven.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. I went to open the door and I was instantly enveloped into a bear hug by a strong set of arms. Alfred.

"MATTIE! HOW YOU'VE BEEN BRO? IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

"Alfred, get off, you're crushing me" I said as I was being constricted by my own brother.

Suddenly, Alfred let go as Romano stepped into the room.

Romano looked at my brother, then at me. "I don't see how you guys look the same. There's a whole bunch of differences. Only idiots would think you look the same." Alfred and I looked at him with shock. Mental note, hug Romano later for being the first person to say that.

Alfred went to Romano, cupped his chin with his index finger and thumb and started circling him and looking as if he was judging him.

He circled him a couple times before he finally came to a conclusion. "So you're Romano huh? I didn't know you were so….Italian…"

Romano snapped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO ITALIAN? YOU-"

"ehem.." I called out to Romano, reminding him about our earlier discussion.

He instantly blushed. "R-right, um _Alfred_… that's probably because of the fact I _am_ Italian.

"Oh. That's cool broski!" Alfred then caught eye of Romano's deep blushing. "He looks like a tomato!"

Romano twitched and turned a deeper red. Not from embarrassment but from trying to keep from cussing out my brother. When he tries not to cuss out someone, he holds his breath in, and for him, that's really dangerous because he can't hold his breath for long before he would snap. I caught wind of this predicament, and thought of a diversion.

"Hey Alfred, let's go check out the rest of the house okay?" I said, slightly beckoning him into the other room. "Okay!" he said really loudly then went on his way to the living room. Once he was out to sight, Romano let out his breath, and along with it, a string of curse words in Italian that I didn't understand.

"You okay?" I asked. He was trying to catch his breath as his face went from red, to his normal color.

He nodded and looked me in the eye.

"How…do you deal with him?" He said in between pants.

"I guess I'm used to it, now let's hurry back to him, he might break something before the night is over, and we still have more guests." I reminded him.

"Damn it…there's more!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, so let's go and get on with it."

**Well, it isn't over, because there's still more guests! Well, Check back for updates! :D**

**Reviews make the world go round.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up X3**

**Aren't you guys excited? We find out what happens when our little Roma meets the F-A-E part of the FACE family!**

**Oh, and for you peoples who were wondering why Romano was in Canada in the first place, he was escaping the mafia cuz he owed him money, but they found him XD and the only reason he escaped was Matthew's for some reason richness.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

_Matthew's P.O.V_

It had been two hours and Romano had been holding up quite well. He had been in the kitchen the whole time while Alfred and I had been in the living room sitting on the couch, catching up with each other's lives.

It was nice catching up with Alfred. I found out that he had moved 2 times due to him being late for his rent and he broke up with his girlfriend about 3 months ago. You know the regular with Alfred. Get kicked out here, and break some hearts there.

In return, I told him how about my life in Canada, how I got a job working as a photographer, and how I met Romano in a bar, while he was in incognito (Though I didn't tell him about the incognito part.)

_Ding-dong!_ There was the doorbell, and me and Romano had gone to the door. We were expecting one of our parents to show, but we didn't expect a shivering Feliciano who was only in his shirt and shorts.

He stopped shivering for a minute to look at us. "V-ve~ hey guys… I know it's nice to see you, but can I come in? I-it's f-freezing…"

"Feli!" Feliciano turned his head to the person who called his name and saw his brother at the doorway.

"Ve~! Fratello! It's nice to see you again!" Feliciano exclaimed, running to his brother to give him a hug, who to my surprise, rejected him by shoving him away. "No, I still hate hugs idiota…"

I took this as a good time to poke some fun at Romano "But you give me hugs all the time…" I added in, causing Feliciano to look at his brother again with a pleading look.

"Ugh…fine…" Romano said, letting his brother hug him. He then sent a glare my way. "You so owe me later." He half whispered, half yelled.

"Well let's go inside you two. It is freezing." I said, really just bored watching the two hug it out while I was just…there.

Once we were inside, Alfred came into the room. "Hey guys, who was it?" He suddenly noticed Feliciano standing next to his brother and walked up to him. "Hi, my name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, Mattie's bro" He said while hold out his hand for a handshake.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano, Romano's brother" Feliciano said, taking Alfred's hand and shaking it.

The two just stared at eachother until I felt awkward just standing there staring at them. "Well Romano, why don't we get ready and set the table?" I said, breaking the silence.

"U-um, yeah…" I could tell Romano could see where this was headed too.

So while Alfred and Feliciano were situated in the living room watching television, me and Romano were in the kitchen finishing the last of the side dishes, and put all the food onto the table.

"All ready to eat" I said to Romano. _Ding dong_! "Ah, perfect timing!" I said as we both went to the door.

When I went to open the door, it was a sight to behold. Both of my parents were standing at the door within five of eachother and weren't at eachother's throats.

"Hello Matthew" My dad came in first. "You have gotten so tall in the last 7 months."

He then turned to Romano who was standing right next to me. "Hello Romano, Matthew has told me so much about you. I'm Arthur."

Romano shook my dad's hand. "It's nice to…meet you….sir." He was trailing off. When I wondered why, I noticed Romano wasn't looking at my dad straight in the eyes, he was looking somewhere somewhere north of my dad's eyes…at his eyebrows.

It was a really awkward moment, but then papa walked through the door and Alfred and Feliciano from the living room. Thank god for convenient walk-ins.

My dad then went to talk with Alfred and Romano went over to me. "Are his eyebrows always like that?" He looked kinda freaked out.

"They've been like that for as long as I remember…"I remembered being a little kid and wondering why my dad's eyebrows were so big.

I then snapped out of my thoughts when papa came up to Romano. "Your Romano oui?"

"Uhh…yeah, I'm Romano."

"And he's Italian!" Alfred called out happily from the other side of the room, apparently able to hear our conversation.

Romano twitched. "chigi…"

Disregarding Alfred's outburst, papa continued with his conversation. "Well I'm , Mathieu's papa, but you can call me Francis." He winked at Romano.

"Um…good to meet you sir. I've been-….did you just touch my butt?" Romano flinched and Papa smirked.

"Oh did I? I didn't even notice~" I rolled my eyes. Same old papa, flirting with anyone, taken or not.

Tired of the scene in front of me, I called out to everybody in the loudest voice I could manage. "Time for dinner guys!"

Apparently, no one heard me but Romano and papa.

Romano looked to me and mouthed 'I got this' before actually yelling "OK EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR THANKSGIVING DINNER!"

Alfred was the first to respond with a "GREAT! I'M STARVED!" and Feliciano trailed behind, and dad after, and finally papa, leaving me with Romano.

When everyone left, I faced Romano. "So what do you think of them so far?"

He was lost in his own thoughts. "They're an….interesting bunch…but seriously, did your papa just touch my butt?"

I chuckled "Yeah, he's probably not gonna stop that anytime soon."

"How did you live with them and actually survive for 18 years?" Romano wondered.

"I had my ways…"

_-Insert awesome line break here-_

When we had gathered at the table we sat in an arrangement that I though would happen. Me and Romano on one side of the table, Alfred and Feliciano on the other side, and Dad and Papa on opposite ends of the table. I didn't mind. As long as we were all together, it was ok. We were all one big sappy family, and we were talking to eachother like a family too. So I started listening to what everyone was saying.

"Ve~ Alfred, you should try this salad~" Feliciano held up the bowl of greens to Alfred's face, who in return, scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Eww, no…I hate vegetables…" Alfred pushed the bowl farther from his face.

Feliciano looked rejected and looked sad. "Y-you don't want to try some?'

Alfred looked torn between his hate for salad and his newlyfound friend. He finally sighed and accepted the salad from Feliciano "Fine, I'll try it just this once… but I don't think I'll-…Oh hey bacon bits!" It was a hysterical moment, seeing that even I couldn't get Alfred to eat any form of vegetable on his own free will, but it only took a small Italian to get him to say yes.

"This turkey is good Matthew" Dad turned to me after he finished chewing his food. "But the stuff I make is way more better."

Papa then started laughing, catching all of our attentions. "Honhonhon of course you would think that Arthur, you have the taste buds of a frog."

Dad glare at papa "You're the one that's a frog, frog"

"How could I be ze frog? Well at least I didn't almost burn down the house making those rocks you call scones!" Papa looked cockily back at dad.

I buried my head in my hands "Dear god..."I quietly pleaded. "Please…not here…not now…"

Dad looked at me "Look what you did now! You making Matthew upset!"

"Excuse-moi? You're the one who is arguing!" Papa returned the glare.

Dad's glare deepened and he slammed his hands on the table. Everyone else was now silent. Even Alfred. "Let's go settle this in the other room frog! I'm not going to fight in front of the kids!" Dad then stormed into one of the rooms upstairs._ SLAM!_

It wasn't long before papa followed and the same _SLAM!_

It was then I broke down in front our remaining guests and Romano.

I started sobbing but I kept my face buried in my hands. _I just wanted it to be a simple dinner._

It wasn't long before I felt Alfred shuffle his way next to me and put his hand on my back. "It's okay bro…you know how our folks are…"

I felt another hand on my back and I realized it was Feliciano there. "Ve~ it's okay Matthew…don't cry."

I kept my face buried. I didn't want them to see my tears. I felt weak. It wasn't long before I heard Romano talk.

"I'll be back Mateo, I'm going to solve this. Alfred, Feli, stay with Mateo okay?"

* * *

**Ooooh what's Romano gonna do? Find out next chapter! Updates will be fast don't worries :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3, I was hoping this thing would go to at least 4 chapters so I think there will be one more chapter after this then It's done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

* * *

_Romano's pov_

"I'm going to solve this. Alfred, Feli, stay here with Mateo" That was the last thing I said before going upstairs to look for Mateo's parents. The bastards went and fought. Right in front of their sons and after they promised they wouldn't. Now the idiots were in one of the rooms arguing.

Of course I couldn't just let them fight in our house, when I heard Mateo start crying, I knew I had to do something. That, and a couple months ago, when Mateo was telling me what his family was like, I was being an idiot and asked him why his parent's split up.

_Flashback:_

"_They were just tired of eachother I guess…they fought so often that they usually kept me and Alfred up late." He said through teary eyes._

"_Damn it…" I was freaking out because I had just made Mateo start crying. "I'm sorry I brought it up…"_

"_It's okay" He said with confidence in his voice, though his eyes were telling a different story. Damn those violet eyes for showing emotion with everything he did. When he was sad, I could tell in an instant._

"_Look Mateo, I really am sorry." I bit my lip._

"_No, it's not you…"He started playing with a hair strand. "I'm sad because it was the way they fought. Everytime they fought, it would start with something small and they would somehow bring me or Alfred into their fighting. And when they fought…it's like they didn't care we were there. Me and Alfred hated it when they fought, it was the thing that broke apart our family…"_

_Tears started to stream down his face. 'Shit! Think fast!' "Mateo, your family isn't broken. You're all still alive and we're gonna have one hell of a thanksgiving dinner okay?_

_He nodded and he seemed okay._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard yelling coming out of one of the rooms. _Found the bastards. _

When I walked in however, I found the two literally at eachother's throats and still fighting, it was like they didn't even notice I walked in.

"HEY!" I yelled, finally getting their attention. They were still attempting to choke eachother but they stopped fighting at least to notice I was there.

They then let go of eachother's necks. "What are you doing here Romano?" Francis asked me.

Arthur was the next to speak "Yes lad, why are you here? None of this concerns you."

I finally snapped for the first time today. "What the hell do you mean none of this concerns me?"

They were both looking shocked. I'm back bitches.

Okay, seriousness back. "Okay, for the rest of the night, do you guys think you could hold off from fighting?"

Arthur sent me a glare. "BUT THIS FROG IS BEING AN IDIOT!"

"And Arthur is being a stubborn brat!" Francis added.

I looked at the both of them "LOOK, YOU ARE BOTH BEING FUCKIN' IDIOTS!"

I calmed myself down. "Look…this is the first time Mateo has seen the either of you for 7 months and he just wanted today to be special and perfect for you guys, because he hated watching the people he loved fight. It hurt him in more ways you can think."

They looked at eachother. "We had no idea" They both said.

"NO SHIT YOU HAD NO IDEA! YOU WERE BOTH FIGHTING SO MUCH YOU COULDN'T SEE IT IN FRONT OF YOUR FREAKING EYES!" Sorry Mateo, they broke their promise of not fighting, so I broke my promise of not cussing.

"Look…this was probably my fault anyways." I looked at the floor.

"What are you trying to say?" Arthur looked curious.

I might as well tell them the truth. "Look. A couple of months ago, I proposed to Mateo. But he said no because he said I needed to meet you guys first." I showed them the ringbox, which was inside my pocket for this occasion, and shoved it back in once they inspected it long enough. "So if it weren't for me, he wouldn't be crying right now." I tried to hold back my tears, which I was failing at.

The two went off a couple steps back and whispered stuff to eachother that I couldn't hear. Arthur then sighed and they both turned back to me.

"Okay Romano. Here's our deal." Arthur looked serious. "we'll stop fighting for the rest of the night and we'll even give you our blessings. But this isn't for you. This is for Matthew's sake. We actually were suspicious from the second he told both of us about you and we would've been happier if he had ended up with say… I don't know… some Albino creep with a pet bird."

"Um…thanks?" I managed to say. Were they trying to insult me?

Arthur sighed. "But for some reason, you make Matthew happy in a way I haven't seen since before his papa and I divorced. So we'll stop fighting around him. Sounds good?"

"Y-yeah…" I said, but then I remembered he said it was a deal "Wait, so what do you want me to do?"

They looked at eachother once more before Francis smirked "You have to invite us to the wedding."

I chuckled. "Sounds good."

It wasn't long before Arthur glared at me. "But seriously. If you break my son's heart. I'll make sure yours does too…psysically."

I gulped and thank god for Alfred's randomness since he, my baby brother, and even Mateo walked through the door.

Alfred saw the scene before him. He saw that I somehow got his parents to stop fighting. "So…Is it over?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes…for now, it's over. We've calmed down after Romano talked to us."

"Speaking of which…" Francis started. "Romano, isn't there that thing that you were supposed to do?"

Everyone else was confused as fuck except for Francis and Arthur. "You know….that thing that you delayed until now?"

What the fuck were they talking about? Arthur then dragged me to the corner of the room while everyone else but Francis were staring in confusion. "propose to him you git!" He hissed in my ear.

"Oh right!" We then walked back to the center of the room and Arthur backed off.

"Mateo, can I borrow you for a second?" He nodded and walked up to me. Sure it was awkward, doing this in the center of the room while everybody else was watching and the lights off, but the moon was shining through the window, illuminating the room, and especially the center, where me and Mateo were standing. So all awkward feelings be damned.

Everyone was staring and was quiet, even Feli and Alfred, so I had to do this while the feeling was right.

I got down on the traditional one knee stance and pulled out the ring box and opened it. The room was instantly filled by a whole bunch of "awws" mostly by Alfred and Feli who were the loudest, and a "_finally_" from Arthur. But I didn't mind them. My only focus was the already tearing up Canadian I was looking up to.

"Matthew Williams…will you marry me?" A silence filled the room before I was enveloped into a hug and nearly fell back.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you!" Mateo said, warm tears streaming down his face and onto my shoulder as he rested his head on it.

"My Mathieu's going to look so cute in a dress!" Francis exclaimed, earning a smack on the head and a small muttering of 'wanker' from Arthur.

It wasn't long before Alfred spoke up. "I'd hate to ruin this moment and I'm happy for you two and all, but can we get back to dinner? I'm still hungry…."

The room was filled with an awkward silence and Arthur flared up. "ALFRED YOU RETARDED GIT!"

"Uh-oh" Alfred gulped "Time to run Feli!" He grabbed Feliciano by the arm and ran out the door, Arthur in hot pursuit, and Francis following behind, saying he didn't want to miss this.

Me and Mateo were by ourselves.

"Well that killed the mood." Mateo said as we both stood up

"Not really, we're alone si?" I said as I planted a kiss on his lips.

_Crash!_ We both pulled away as we heard the crash followed by Alfred's outburst of "Oh shit! The vase!"

Mateo chuckled. "Told you he'd break something."

We then went downstairs and joined the rest of our 'family' at the table. Alfred was bruised and Feli was patching him up with bandages, and Arthur was glaring at Alfred.

"Yup, this is my family Romano" Mateo said once we got back in our seats. The others were acting as if that whole fiasco upstairs didn't happen.

_No…This is our family now._

* * *

**Awww…this still isn't over! I still have one more Idea for an epilogue so im guessing it'll be ready by say… 2 days?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Spadesbunny with the epilogue of Meeting the parents. I had so much fun writing this story cuz I just luv RomaCan and I hope you had liked my story I wrote. Well, I hope you check out one of my stories in the future, and I will try to come up with more ideas.**

**Random fact: I was listening to 'stereo hearts' by Gym Class Heroes while writing a majority of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the music I used while writing this.**

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

_New Years Eve:_

The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas had gone by so fast, and it was already New Years. And like on Thanksgiving, we invited our family to our house. We thought it would be a good thing to invite them one more time before the wedding which we set to be on February 14th. Valentine Day.

_Ding dong!_ Me and Romano looked towards the door from where we were on the couch.

"That must be them. I'll go get it." I started towards the door. But Romano stopped me. "No, we'll both get it."

Once at the door, we opened the door, Papa, Dad. Alfred and Feli were there.

"Sup guys!" Alfred attacked me with that same bone crushing hug he always greeted me with..

"Alfred, I-I can't breathe" He let go "Sorry Mattie, I don't know my strength sometimes." He chuckled, and turned towards Romano.

"Romano… still Italian I see." Alfred said, though the look on his face made me uncertain if he was joking or just dumb.

Romano rolled his eyes "Nooo, really? Because I was thinking of becoming American."

Alfred laughed. "You should. It's fun!"

Romano huffed "Retarded bastard"

Though they were our family, Romano insisted that he needed to cuss if they wanted to know him better. But I think it was just so he could cuss again.

"Well, let's go to the living room Feli!" Alfred took Feli's hand and lead him to the living room. Though up until now, the two said that there was nothing going on between them, I couldn't help but be curious.

"What a pair those two." Dad said

"I know, they're like the airhead duo." I laughed.

"Why are you guys early? It's only 10:25am." I looked at my watch

"It was better to get here early than late right?" Dad yawned. "Well, I'm going to take a nap, the ride here was tiring and we're going to have to stay up all night later."

"Ok dad, there's a room ready upstairs." He nodded and started his way up the staircase.

I heard papa yawn nearby "Moi aussi Mathieu. Papa's going to take a nap."

"Oh, umm I don't think there's another room. Dad already went into the only extra room we had."

"Don't worry about that, mon petit lapin won't mind." He went up the stairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Romano asked me.

His question was answered when we heard dad upstairs. "GET OUT OF HERE, FROG!"

_7:00PM_

After a long afternoon of preparing tonight's feast and stocking up on beer and wine, me and Romano went into the living room where Alfred and Feli were watching TV and having a conversation. Papa took over the room Dad was sleeping in, and Dad went into me and Romano's room so they weren't here yet. We fell back on the couch. Exhausted.

"Are you guys done already?" Alfred said, as if not expecting us not to be back until later.

"We would've been done sooner if you had helped" I glared daggers at Alfred, who gulped.

"Well yeah, but y-you know….me and Feli….watching football…and too busy talking…." He chuckled nervously.

I raised an eyebrow "Are you _sure _theres nothing between you two?" I looked at the both of them, who were next to eachother.

They both jumped at the question, and there was a stream of explainations (or excuses) "W-what? No…..What are you talking about?" Alfred stuttered while Feli was shaking his head vigorously.

"That reminds me Feli, There's that thing! In the kitchen! Come on!" Alfred finally said.

"What thing Alfr-" Feli was dragged away by Alfred before he could ask.

Romano chuckled when they laughed. "Don't worry Mateo, I know my brother, they're not going out"

I scoffed "They so are. I know my brother, and he was lying when he said they weren't"

He smirked. "Wanna bet?"

I grinned "okay, what's the bet?"

Romano laughed. "Here's the deal. Whoever's wrong owes the winner a kiss"

"And five bucks" I added.

"okay fine, a kiss and five bucks. But you are so gonna lose Mateo."

"Let's see about that"

_11:57pm_

"COME ON GUYS! THE COUNTDOWN WILL START ANY MOMENT!" Alfred yelled from the living. Me, Romano, and Feli, who was kind enough to help, unlike a certain man I knew, were putting out the beer onto the table for after.

Once we were done, we made our way into the living room where dad, papa, and of course Alfred were standing, watching the TV countdown. 11:58. 2 minutes left. We were excited. It was an opening to a new year, and it would be one day closer until the wedding, so we couldn't help but be excited.

"Hold on a minute." Papa stopped us.

"What is it papa?" I asked, kinda ticked he ruined the moment.

"You didn't hear?" He asked questioningly.

"Out with it Francis! The one minute countdowns already beginning!" Dad yelled

He whined "It's just that it's tradition to kiss the one you love once the countdown hits zero"

_30…29…28 _the crowd on the tv chanted

"Get ready guys!" Alfred cheered

Romano looked at me "Ready Mateo?" He hugged me from behind.

I guess, but it'd be kinda awkward to be the only couple kissing here.

"Come on, it's tradition." He mimicked my papas accent.

6…5…4…3…2

We didn't wait until one. He placed his lips on mine, and it wasn't long until I was lost in the kiss.

I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want it to end just yet. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard Dad and Papa yell. Wait…dad and papa? Where were our two loudest people? Where were Alfred and Feli?

Confused and curious, me and Romano broke away from eachother for a while to look for the two. When we found them, we saw that they were in one corner of the room and were kissing. I didn't care though. I was more happy that I was right.

I turned to Romano. "You so owe me five bucks."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up" he said as he pulled me into another kiss.

THE END

**Okay, tis the ending of the story, and I just want to say how much it means to me to the peoples who faved/reviewed, and all that good stuff. Especially Mew I is Dinosaur, who reviewed for every chapter, you rock dude!**

**I would also LOVE to say how much I thank KiraHoshi, who let me use her drawing of Roma and Mattie for a cover for this story, I really did love it, and thanks dude! ^^**

**I'm actally writing this a couple weeks *cough*twomonths*cough* after I finished this story, so it really was wonderful to see how this story came out in the end. I also say that even after like, months after this, please review, it really does make my day to see how an old story is goin.**

**Well, until my next fic, -SB**


End file.
